Prom Night
by pandasmosher
Summary: Smosh Games Highschool AU. It's a week before prom, and it seems like everyone except David Moss (Lasercorn) and Matt Sohinki are ready with dates. As that special night fast approaches, they'll do all they can to spend prom with that special person they each desire. Marhinki, Iancorn, and hints of Jovanthony


**Hey guys, it's been a while. Hope you guys had an amazing Valentine's day. And if you're single, that's completely fine too. That only means you didn't have to worry about last minute plans, or gathering the energy to go out when you want to stay indoors (especially if you just got hit with a snowstorm like me). Anyway, I've always wanted to write a highschool AU, and how else than with the Smosh Games crew? This isn't going to be that long of a chapter fic, but it'll be long enough (especially with the time frame of the story), trust me. I'm thinking of having this focus mostly on Sohinki and Lasercorn more than the rest of the crew, but that's subject to change. Also to those who are reading my other fic, Forever My Savior, keep a look out on a new chapter sometime in the upcoming week. Sooo read this, favorite it, review it, and just enjoy. =D**

* * *

"Why? Why me?!" Matt screamed in frustration. The house phone in his hand suddenly flew across his room, smashing against a wall. This was the first victim of several objects in his reach that were about to be destroyed. One at a time, things were getting thrown, destroyed, and shattered at the hands of Matt's fits of rage. Calculator, glass, books, pillows, things were getting tossed back and forth, and the fairly large room looked like it got trashed by hurricane Matt.

If there's one thing that makes Matt Sohinki a little different from others, it's his anger and depression issues. Known to not take failure or rejection too well, Matt will blow like a ticking time bomb when things don't seem to go his way. Growing up with older brothers who would constantly torment and mock him for all his failures in life was rough. He always had a hard time opening up his feelings towards others, so it wasn't like he could turn to his parents when this happened all the time. Instead, all those times he didn't get something right, or he was denied of something he worked his ass off for, he would become one of two extremes of a broken person.

"I can't believe she said no. Why me? This can't be real," he whispered to himself, pacing back and forth across his room. Was he not good enough? Did he try too hard? Should he keep trying? Matt's head was cluttered with questions and doubts. It was hard enough having a low self-esteem as it is, but when it got to the point of barely being able to think, enough was enough. Matt locked his bedroom door, grabbed his jacket and cell phone, opened the window by his bedside, and climbed out into the brisk spring night.

The only way for Matt to calm down was to just walk. Walk far away from his problems, far away from those horrible thoughts, far away from the spot where he faced the worst rejection in his life. There was a park a couple blocks away from his house that he'd always wander through, as it seemed like the only safe place left for him. He took his time during his walk, not needing to rush at all. For now, he just needed to stay away from all of his troubles.

"Hey, Sohinki!" Matt stopped at his tracks, turning to face that familiar voice.

"David, what are you doing out here?" He seemed slightly confused, yet somehow relieved to run into him at a time like this. David soon arrived by his side, panting lightly.

"Heard some noise at your house, thought I'd catch up. What happened?" David Moss was Matt's best friend and neighbor since they were born. They were practically brothers, and he was the only person Matt could ever open up to about anything. Despite this, he had way too much pride to ask for his help himself. He'd just let David find him whenever, and tell him when he asked. It was always better that way, and it was a system that would never stop working for either one of them.

"What do you think?" Matt sighed, placing his hands in his pocket as he slowed down his walking pace. "She said no. Prom's in a week, and she said no."

"Did she say why? Maybe you still have a chan-"

"She's going with Anthony." Matt interrupted. David looked at Matt sympathetically, patting him on the back. "Why even bother? You know she's the perfect girl at school. Smart as fuck, cheerleader, dancer, friends with everyone, no wonder why she chose him." The two spent a good several minutes in silence, just walking. David knew when to give him space, and Matt knew when to hint for him to speak up. It's what made their friendship so great, and just the presence alone started to help Matt cheer up. As the two were nearing the park exit, Matt sped up his pace, which was David's cue to speak up.

"You know bro, there are other people at school. Come on, we're juniors, don't let a senior get to you." Matt looked up towards his best friend.

"She's not even supposed to be there… She skipped a grade." Matt muttered to himself, audible enough for David to hear.

"Either way, it's one girl. You got a week, ask another person. I'll help if you want. Not like…" David paused, clearing his throat.

"Dude, you haven't asked him out yet? If I have the balls to ask Mari, you could at least ask Ian. Don't be a little bitch." Matt nudged David, whose face quickly turned dark red. The mere mention of Ian's name could send chills down David's spine. The feelings David had for Ian mirrored Matt's for Mari, except with David's horrible past with relationships, he has layers of insecurity and fears that Ian might end up like his exes. It didn't matter whether his relationship was with a guy or girl; his partner would wound up the same, distant and regretful.

"I'm trying. You know what usually happens though. What if we don't work out?"

"He won't turn out like the others. Joshua didn't, remember?" Matt stopped in his tracks. David sighed in defeat, knowing Matt could be right.

"I suppose so. I'll think of something tomorrow. Let's just get back home alright?" David sighed, as Matt quietly agreed. The rest of their walk home was filled with silence. They both had so much on their mind at this point, but they knew that talking about it further wouldn't solve their problems. They had to take action at this point, and it had to be soon. Prom was rapidly approaching, and the two boys were quickly running out of time.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, short chapter I know. It's just to establish the main idea of the story, so... Also I know, there's Iancorn, shhh. I'm addicted, don't judge. What do you guys think so far? Please let me know, it's important. I want you guys to like it, and I see as all the shit I could write that I couldn't fit into FMS. So yeah, just tell me how well you like it so far, and tell all your friends about it. 3**


End file.
